


A snake in sheep's clothing

by Gyoro_and_Ururun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 10:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyoro_and_Ururun/pseuds/Gyoro_and_Ururun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki turned up one day on the doorstep of Stark Tower/Avengers Tower and it turns out he has amnesia. Doesn't remember who he is and, surprisingly, amnesiac Loki is an infinitely easier to handle. For one, he isn't going around squashing ants aka humans and for two, he's actually useful and a nice guy to be around. Go figure.</p><p>The cherry on the cake? He seems to take a liking to a certain tasertotting lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A snake in sheep's clothing

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably wondering "When will she stop starting new fics?" I'm wondering too. 
> 
> I found [this prompt](http://milkteaghost.tumblr.com/post/127932076830/imagine-a-villain-getting-injured-and-losing-their) and was immediately inspired to write a Tasertricks fic based on it. So credit for the original idea goes to Milky of tumblr. 
> 
> Enjoy~

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time.

The monster had broken out of his cell, broken various other prisoners out of their cells and then had broken his cell open. This left him the great opportunity to escape.

Loki escaped his prison, but he couldn’t escape his fate.

Who could?

 

* * *

 

To say Tony was surprised to find Reindeer Games lying unconscious (his chest was showing signs of breathing, Fury will be thrilled!) outside his tower was an understatement. No, screw that. It was the greatest understatement of the whole damned year. He, for one, remembered Point Break telling him, the other Avengers and a few others, quite tearfully (okay, maybe not so tearfully; he’d added that in his mind, since Norse Gods liked to have such dramatic and, quite frankly, weird tales told about them) that his brother was dead.

If he remembered correctly, and he always did, Loki escaped his prison, healed their dying mother and travelled to Mary Shelley’s Middle-Earth, he protected Dr. Foster, took a stabbing for Thor and, wait for it, _died._ So why was he here outside his tower? Tony looked around, sipping his Starbucks coffee that had _Tony Stork_ written on the side. It was close enough.

He brought out his phone and dialled. "Hey, Independence Day, I’m gonna need you down here outside my tower stat. No, it’s not another game, I need those strong muscles of yours. I’m going to call Point Break and have him come return to the tower. Or, rather, I’m going to call Dr. Foster." He ended the call before calling Jane. "Dr. Foster, it’s Tony. Listen, can you get your knight in shining armour and golden hair to return to the tower? It’s urgent. We have an Asgardian situation over here."

Of course, he could just summon his suit, but he thought perhaps it would be a better idea to get someone a little less breakable on the case. The Cap soon appeared and he stopped in his tracks when he saw Loki lying on his back in front of the tower doors.

"That’s exactly what I thought. I have no idea what he’s doing there— _alive—_ but I guess we gotta get him off the street. So, hop to it," Tony said.

Cap rolled his eyes at him, but picked up the Norse God and carried him over his shoulder. Honestly, he wasn’t sure why they weren’t just leaving him out there…oh yeah. He’s ruining the good image of Stark tower, for one. For two, well, they would probably need to bring what was left of S.H.I.E.L.D. into it. Or not. That depended on older brother’s opinion on the matter.

"Sir, Miss. Potts is on her way down inside the elevator, just passing the third floor now," Jarvis inputted.

Tony quickly motioned for Cap to hide and just in time, for his beloved came out and greeted Tony…a good greeting today, which was a nice change of pace. He’d been bugging the hell out of her lately. Tony took her into his arms and gave her a long kiss, which gave the Cap enough time to dart into the elevator. He felt like he and Boy Wonder were trying to drag a dead body out of the tower to dispose of it. Thank Iron Man he had never had to hide a body, though he suspected if anyone was going to be landed in that situation, it was whoever got annoyed with Tony for the last time. Sorry Pepper.

"You’re in a _very_ good mood," Pepper smiled.

"As are you; maybe it’s because I slept through the whole night last night," Tony said.

Pepper managed to not let that affect her good mood. "Yes, yes you did. Threatening to set Thor onto your workspace does wonders," she said, punctuating some of the words with a poke on the nose.

"Yes, well, I’m still not convinced you’re not a Slytherin," Tony said.

"Come on, let’s—oh, hey Thor, Jane!" Pepper said, walking over to the other woman and giving her a hug.

"Tony! What is this emergency of an Asgardian nature?" Thor asked.

He winced, especially when Pepper looked at him, questioning.

"Well, why don’t I show you?" Tony said, chuckling dryly.

He led them all to the lift and pushed the button so they could get inside. "Jarvis, take us to the Captain and our guest," he said.

Tony hadn’t actually told him specifically where to put Mean and Green, but he was sure the Cap was sensible enough to figure it out himself. They arrived on the 13th floor and oh, haha. Was that Cap’s idea or Jarvis’? Probably the latter; he did, after all, share a great proportion of his own sense of humour, after all.

"Stark," Cap said, standing outside room thirteen.

"Jarvis, you’re hilarious," Tony said dryly before leading the Scooby gang inside.

"What?!" Thor thundered, rushing over to the bed where Loki lay.

He had to give the Cap some credit; he’d made Reindeer Games comfortable.

"I found him lying outside the tower, so I had Cap bring him inside. As for why he’s alive, I can’t answer that. We’ll have to wait until he wakes up…and I would really like for you to make sure he doesn’t try to break my tower again, I’ve just gotten a new gym installed, I don’t need that wrecked," Tony said.

"Tony, you’ve brought yet another terrorist into our home," Pepper said, judgement clear in her tone.

He couldn’t blame her; he really was a terrible boyfriend.

"I know, but what else was I supposed to do? Throw him into the Hudson?…Throw him into the Hudson, I didn’t think of—" Thor was staring at him like he was considering where to put his hammer. "—how bad that would be. No, look, Peps, big brother Thor is here. He’ll keep an eye on Tiny Temper. Meanwhile, how about we—"

A groan interrupted him and he turned to see movement from Mean and Green. Oh dear Lord, it was too early for this shit and there wasn’t enough alcohol in his coffee. There wasn’t any in it at all. When had his life become a constant horror movie from hell? Oh, okay, it was his own fault. Loki’s eyes blinked open and he watched them dart around the room, wide and not really in a threatening manner that he had come to expect. He turned his head to the motley group that was gathered in the room.

"…Where am I?" Loki’s voice was rough.

"Stark tower. What we wanna know is why you’re here," Tony said.

"Stark…tower. Hm. Where is that?" Loki asked.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Are you seriously trying to play dumb with us? Because we’re not falling for your tricks, Reindeer Games," he said.

Loki looked around. "I know not what you mean, where are these games?" He asked, before looking back at Tony. "Please, this is no trick, I know not who I am."

Thor came forward then and knelt down in front of his brother, staring into his eyes. Tony folded his arms and could only watch as Loki stared at Thor in a way he would not have expected the super-villain to even know how. Innocence, lack of recognition, childlike, were the words that sprung to mind. He wasn’t an expert in people and their workings, but he could tell that much.

"Loki, what happened? I thought—I thought you were—" Thor started.

"Loki? Is that my name?"

"It…do you not remember?" Thor asked. "Do you remember anything?"

"No…everything is…a blank. This language—English—is still there, basic knowledge…everything else is-is gone. I know not from where I came, who I am…" Loki said.

"How do we know this isn’t a trick?" Steve asked. "I’m sorry, I’m all for second chances, but even Director Fury was tricked, knew nothing of H.Y.D.R.A….this may be no different."

"No, this is the truth, I know it. Loki is a good actor, but ever since his downfall, he has failed to convince me of anything," Thor said. "His eyes…I have not seen this innocence for hundreds of years."

Tony could hear the pain in Thor’s voice and he was still a little dubious, but Loki did look so different to what they were used to. Steve walked over to the bed and knelt down, taking Loki’s wrist and putting his thumb on his pulse point.

"Are you telling the truth? Do you really remember nothing?" Steve asked.

"I am telling the truth and no, I remember nothing. But whatever it is…it must not be good," Loki said.

"Honestly, guys, I think he’s truthful. I have a good feeling about this and they’ve never been wrong so far," Steve said.

"Alright, benefit of the doubt. At the very least, Thor is housed opposite this room," Tony said. "Okay, I’m going to go and talk to Bruce…ho boy."

He pulled out his phone and hit number three on his speed dial, initiating a video call. Tony left the room for a moment.

"Tony, everything okay?" Bruce asked.

"A very deep question, I won’t go into that now. But no, Bruce, listen. There’s no easy way to say it, and I’m not really the sugar coating kinda guy, so I’m going to say it straight. We have an amnesiac Loki right here in the tower. Before you say anything, Thor has assured us that it is the truth and even Steve is completely on board, and considering he’s recently been back-stabbed by the very foundation he’s supposed to have trusted, that’s saying something," Tony said.

Bruce blinked, but otherwise didn’t react. "So…we’re housing him here?" He asked.

"Yep, pretty much. From what we’ve heard from Thor, I doubt the Godfather up in Asgard will want to see him, and I doubt Thor would take him. Anyway, we’re best keeping him here; the safe house for all kinds of crazy shit. He’s not the first amnesiac we’ve taken on; why not start a collection?" Tony asked.

"In fairness, Bucky was mostly recovered when Steve found him," Bruce said.

"Details, details. Anyway, we’ll probably take him to the lounge, settle him in, all that. Feel free to join. Hey, isn’t your daughter coming by today?" Tony asked.

"No, that’s tomorrow," Bruce said.

"I can’t wait to meet her."

 

* * *

 

It turned out Loki didn’t feel up for a casual shindig in the lounge, for he was feeling a little overwhelmed and shy. So Thor stayed with Loki to talk, Jane and Pepper went off for some girl time and that left Tony, Steve, Bruce and Bucky in a Science vs. Soldier ping pong match.

The scores were surprisingly even, considering Fullmetal Alchemist kept either breaking the ball or hitting it too hard. That and the science bros weren’t to be underestimated in the field of logical manoeuvres.


End file.
